fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy vs. Lisanna
|magic1=Celestial Spirit Magic |character2=Lisanna Strauss |kanji2=リサーナ・ストラウス |romaji2=Risāna Sutorausu |alias2=''None'' |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= (Former) |magic2=Take Over: Animal Soul |loveinterest= Natsu Dragneel |imagegallerysize = 310px |imagegallery = Lucy vs. Lisanna/Image Gallery }} Lucy vs. Lisanna '''is the rivalry between Fairy Tail Mages, Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss. About Lucy and Lisanna Lucy Heartfilia '''Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was a bit longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. In Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears a light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7-year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing a pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and a pair of long jeans with flower patterns on it. Rivalry There is no strong hints in the manga or anime that these two show any hostility or rivalry. However, there is a widely large debate and heated discussions between these two and their pairings with Natsu Dragneel; NaLu and NaLi '''(Natsu and Lucy vs. Natsu and Lisanna) respectively. Lisanna shares a colorful childhood past with Natsu while Lucy is Natsu's current team partner (along with Happy). These connections to Natsu lead fans to speculate whom he will end up with. However, within the story, Lucy and Lisanna share a relationship within the Guild like any other members and are quite friendly with each other. Sypnosis Edolas arc Lisanna and Lucy are seen departing Edolas along with Fairy Tail mages and Exceeds. Back on Earth Land, Pantherlily finds and catches Lisanna for being a suspicious character. When everyone sees her, the whole group, especially Natsu, is surprised by her appearance. She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. She then notices Natsu, and immediately runs up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears similar as to what he tried to do when he saw her. She then hugs Happy, and is glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asks if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replies affirmatively. Everyone is further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily try to hug her, but Erza stops them, stating that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explains the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her. Natsu asks why she didn't tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna says that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings. Tenrou Island arc After the Edolas Incident, Lisanna returns to the guild and mentions numerous changes such as Mirajane’s personality. While everyone is talking about Edolas, Lisanna joins in and mentions how Natsu's counterpart is more sensitive, cries a lot from being picked on, and is really cute. This makes everyone laugh to the point that they would have liked to see a Natsu who was the exact opposite of theirs.After the guild's little skirmish is over, Lucy wakes up to find everybody still asleep. Her eyes then fall upon Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman with their arms around each other. While looking at them, she comments on how happy she is for them to be able to see each other again. As she looks around again, she sees Natsu, bends down and stares at his face wondering if he has ever felt lonely due to him being unable to see Igneel. Lucy then comments about how cute Natsu can be while he is asleep. Lisanna and Lucy watch the ceremony of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Lisanna is seen calling good luck to Elfman when he's chosen. Moments after the ceremony, Lisanna is seen with Team Natsu and the others, commenting on how Natsu wants to become an S-Class Mage to find Igneel. Lisanna then decides to become Juvia's partner. As the participants head towards the island, barely standing the heat, they listen to Makarov as he explains the first round of the trial. While on the Tenrou the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire heart continues. After the battle between Freed, Bickslow,Lisanna and Rustyrose, Natsu, Lucy and the others arrive at the guild's camp when Lucy is shock to see many Fairy Tail members were injured. When Wendy decides to use her healing magic, Lisanna stops her and says she must not trouble herself. Natsu is shocked and relieved to see Lisanna safe and he asks Lisanna what had happened. Lisanna tells Natsu that the camp was attack by Rustyrose and luckily Freed and Bickslow fought for them. Lisanna also says that they're all out of magic power and she is sad because Mirajane and the others are injured. As Lisanna is about to cry, Happy comments that a cheerful character like her must always smile, to which Lisanna agrees. In order to end the war between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, Natsu decides to go fight Hades, asking Lucy and Happy to accompany him. Although reluctant at first, Lucy agrees to his idea and the three are joined by Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily. Before leaving, Lisanna stops Lucy and tells her to stay close to Natsu, saying that he is stronger when he is surrounded by the people that he trusts. After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Fairy Tail members scare off the Grimoire Heart members who were about to attack Happy and Carla. After they flee, the guild celebrates their victory and returns to camp. Everything is interrupted when the "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", Acnologia lands on the island and starts its rampage. Everyone flees after Makarov defends the guild from the Dragon by himself shortly return to help Makarov though. Eventually, the Dragon flies into the air, tired of the battle, and prepares a final attack to destroy the island. All the Fairy Tail members on the island hold hands in an attempt to negate the attack by using defensive Magic. It fails as Acnologia fires its Dragon Breath, completely destroying Tenrou Island. All the members are found alive and return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. They watch as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. The returning members, are welcomed back by Romeo and the guild celebrates the return of their missing members. Fandom Debates There are numerous debates and discussions about this rivalry, and can be called the most heated and talked-about rivalry within the Fairy Tail manga and anime. Here are some of the sites where their rivalry is being discussed. '''Facebook: *NaLu vs. NaLi Fanpop: *Nalu or Nali? Mangafox: *NaLu or NaLi? *Nalu vs. NaLi Category:Lucy vs. Lisanna Category:Rivals Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help